The First True Love: Version 2
by Aurora Star
Summary: Facing tragedy after tragedy; will Princess Amethyst, once princess of Earth and Nemesis but now of the Stars, ever find herself, family or friend, most of all love. It takes place during the Silver Millenium and that's all I'm going to tell you*FINISHED*
1. The First Encounter

The First True Love  
  
Chapter 1: The First Encounter  
  
Written and Rewritten by: Super Monkey (formerly known as Rei-chan)  
  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
  
Webpage: www.geocites.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor moon Characters.  
  
Author's notes: Well, long time haven't heard from me huh? Well sorry Minna, will you ever forgive me? Well I hope so. This is a rewrite of one of my very first fan fictions EVER. Well on with the story aye? Oh and I got an editor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once long ago, the universe was at peace; Queen Serenity kept it that way. Serenity was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom and also Queen Julianna's, Queen of Earth, best friend. She had two kids. A boy, Athens, and a girl, Serenity. Athens was seven at the time and Serenity, better known as Serena, was five.  
  
The two were playing and chasing each other around in the beautiful, vast flower garden.  
  
"Athens, wait up! I can't run anymore. I don't want to play anymore." Serena lifted up her skirt even higher than she had it before, so she can stretch her short legs even further.  
  
"That why your not supposed to eat so many sweets, Serena." Athens said as he kept on running. Serena continued to run until she ran into something or rather someone. She fell on top of the person and she quickly got off; as she backed up she tripped and fell again. Athens saw that his little sister fell and he ran up to Serena. "Are you okay?" Athens asked in full concern at his little sister. He picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Yeah." Athens looked around and saw that a boy his age was helping a girl about Serena's age; he walked up to the two. The boy had jet-black hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
The girl had dark shimmering black and bluish hair and deep violet eyes. Athens, even though he was little, felt attracted to her in a way that was hard for him to describe.  
  
"Are you okay Amethyst?" The little girl nodded and the boy helped her up. The boy saw Athens walk over. Their eyes met and Athens started to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry if my sister caused any trouble for you." Athens gently let Serena down and the looked back at Darien.  
  
"It's no problem, but she should watch where she's running next time she could get hurt."  
  
"I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Prince Darien from Earth and this is my sister, Princess Amethyst. You?"  
  
"I'm Prince Athens and this is my sister, Princess Serena. We live here."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I---" Darien was interrupted by a soft tug on his shirt. Darien bent down to Amethyst's size, "What is it?"  
  
"Mother's waiting." At these word sorrow filled his eyes. Darien rose back up and looked at Athens.  
  
"I'm sorry but my mother is waiting for us. I hope we meet again."  
  
"Then I won't hold you back. Another time."  
  
"Another time." Darien then took Amethyst and put her on his shoulders. The two headed back to the palace.  
  
*~~Inside the castle~~*  
  
  
  
Darien was walking in with Amethyst on his shoulders. The two were happy, but when they saw their mother's face, they both saddened once more. Darien let Amethyst down and she ran to the other boy in the room and jumped on him. Darien walked up to his mother and hugged her. Her eyes were red and swollen and full of tears.  
  
"Mother, it's all right. We'll see Amethyst again someday." Queen Julianna patted her son's head and then looked over at Amethyst playing with the other boy.  
  
"Tranquility, bring your sister over here." The boy obeyed the commands his mother had given him and walked over to his mother. "Amethyst, you have leave with Queen Serenity now, you're going to see your real father." Amethyst nodded with her head still on Julianna's lap.  
  
"Why mother, why? Why did father do this? He loved her like all of us do." Tranquility walked up to his younger brother and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She has to go to Nemesis, Darien. Father's orders have to be obeyed. Her father's waiting over there for her."  
  
"Why can't we all be a happy family? I can't leave her. I'm her big brother."  
  
"So am I. I feel it too, but she has too." Darien's eyes were full of tears and Tranquility held Darien against his body. Queen Serenity walked in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupted Julianna but we have to leave now." Queen Serenity put a hand on Julianna's shoulder in comfort.  
  
"All right." Queen Julianna stood up. Darien and Tranquility walked up to Amethyst with all their courage.  
  
"Amethyst, before you leave we want you to have this." Tranquility took out a box and handed it to Amethyst. She opened it in delight it. After she took the wrapping paper off, there was a red velvet box. Amethyst opened the box and saw a dazzling silver locket. The locket was beautiful engraved delicately was the name Amethyst. Under the name was a small sakura flower in full bloom and in the center was an amethyst gemstone.  
  
"Thank you." Amethyst jumped up and kissed both her brothers. Tranquility took the necklace and put it on her. After that she then looked up at Tranquility. "I'll miss you Tran," she then looked at Darien, "Dare. I'll never forget you two or anyone else on Earth." Amethyst tried to smile; the one that showed was a very forceful one, a sad one. "Good-bye." She ran to hold Queen Serenity's hand, as soon as she said those words. She was going to see her daddy.  
  
"Remember Amethyst don't go causing trouble. We'll always be with you inside." Darien waved and the two disappeared. "I'll miss you." Darien said under his breath.  
  
*~~On Nemesis~~*  
  
"This is where you live now Amethyst. I know it isn't the best place for a girl like you to live but you're going to live with you father here. He's going to love you, Amethyst. You should be happy." Queen Serenity picked up the child and embraced it as if she was her own. She then walked to the throne room. Inside were three anxious people waiting, two boys and a man.  
  
"Why Queen Serenity, I haven't seen you in a while. How are your kids?" King Quartz stood up and greeted his guests. He wore a white suit and his hair was an ice blue. There were few wrinkles on his face showing; he wasn't old though he looked quite young in fact.  
  
"They are fine, King Quartz. You know exactly why I'm here so I'll hand her over to you so I can go back to the Moon." Queen Serenity gently put Amethyst on the ground standing. "Here is your daughter, Amethyst." King Quartz went up to Amethyst and kneeled down. The two boys stood behind King Quartz and looked at Amethyst.  
  
"Hello Amethyst. Do you know who I am?" Amethyst nodded. "Who do you think I am?"  
  
"You're my father and King of Nemesis."  
  
"You are very wise. You know that? For a kid your age would have been too scared to even answer me."  
  
"What do I have to be scared of? You're my father and the two behind you must be my brothers." Amethyst said in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"Yes they are. Their names are Diamond and Sapphire. I hope you will get along with these two." King Quartz stood up and looked at Serenity. "Queen Serenity thank you for bringing her here, I am extremely grateful. Also when you see Julianna again, can you please tell her that I will take care of Amethyst and she will not have to worry."  
  
"I will do so for you. I hope you all well and I really must be going."  
  
"Yes Queen Serenity." King Quartz said in agreement and led her to the teleporting pod. Queen Serenity followed and then said her good-byes to King Quartz and then left to go back to the moon. Quartz walked back to the throne room and saw that Amethyst was on top of Sapphire. He stood there at the entrance, and watched them.  
  
"Amethyst, get off of me." Amethyst didn't let go but instead laughed. "I mean it or else I will call the tickle monster of Nemesis to get you."  
  
"He won't get me. I'm sure of it." Amethyst spoke in pure confidence.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"You and Diamond are here to protect me." The two brother's face slowly turned in to a smile.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"You're my big brothers and that's what big brothers do and I think that the tickle monster is on its way cause I feel it close by." Amethyst gripped on Sapphire harder and looked terrified.  
  
"Amethyst I was only kidding about the---" Sapphire was interrupted by a small hand going back and forth on his side. "Stop..." Sapphire said between laughs. "That... you... little ...squirt... or... else...you're.... going... to... get... it."  
  
"Not until you agree to give me a piggyback ride." Amethyst said in delight.  
  
"Okay... you...win." The tickling stopped and Amethyst smiled.  
  
"You're always too serious." Amethyst said with a smile and then got off of his back. Quartz smiled, he had never seen his boys that way before, they were actually smiling and having a good time.  
  
Amethyst resembled Julianna in such ways that when he looked at her, he saw Julianna. The way she laughed, the way she smiled. Everything, he saw everything in Amethyst. He thought about it. It was probably hard on Julianna, to let go one of her kids. Quartz could never imagine letting one of his sons go, knowing that he'd never seen them again.  
  
  
  
Well? Do you like it? Hate it? It seems pretty much the same at the time being but the other chapters are changing. Well please review and give me your opinion on this chapter. Pip Pip Cheerio!!! 


	2. Finding the Stars

The First True Love  
  
Chapter 2: Finding the Stars  
  
Written and Rewritten by: Super Monkey (formerly known as Rei-chan)  
  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor moon characters and all that good stuff. If I did I would be making a movie out of this but I don't so that's why I'm writing this.  
  
Author's notes: Well here it is the second chapter to The First True Love. In this chapter you'll find some major rewriting. Well on with the story.  
  
  
  
Five years has pasted, Amethyst has grown. She wasn't little anymore yet, and she surely wasn't innocent. She missed her mother at times, wished she was there with her. Amethyst knew that it wasn't possible though.  
  
"Diamond! Give me that back!" Amethyst ran as quick as she could, Diamond was going to get it. He has stolen a gift that she was going to give her father.  
  
"You have to catch me first." After he said that he ran into a pole. "Oof" Amethyst snatched the box out of Diamond's hand and ran to her father's meeting room. She peeked into the room and saw him talking to Wiseman.  
  
"Father?" Amethyst said as she slipped into the room.  
  
"Oh Amethyst, dear, come in a sit by me." Amethyst went up to the chair and sat down next to him. Quartz turned to look at Wiseman. "We will finish later. Now leave." Wiseman vanished and Quartz looked at his only daughter.  
  
"Happy birthday." Amethyst said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it is my birthday. Thank you for remembering."  
  
"No, I got something for you." Amethyst handed the box that was wrapped in shimmering paper to Quartz. "Open it."  
  
Quartz slowly opened it and saw a little sliver pocket watch. On it said to my beloved father. "I hope you like it."  
  
"Yes, I do I really like this gift. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Diamond and Sapphire ran in, with worried expressions on their faces. Diamond relaxed as he saw Amethyst.  
  
"There you are Amethyst. We were looking all over for you." Amethyst turned away and Diamond walked up closer to Amethyst. "Are you still mad at me? I promise I won't do it again." Amethyst quickly turned around and then tagged him.  
  
"Tag you're it." Amethyst ran quickly out of the room before Diamond could respond.  
  
"I'm going to get you." He turned around to tag Sapphire but he wasn't there. Diamond turned around once again and saw Sapphire running out of the room. "I'm going to get both of you." Diamond, then, ran out the room to tag his siblings. Quartz stood there smiling at the scene. Wiseman then appeared behind Quartz.  
  
"King Quartz, have you decided when we are going to attack Earth for our revenge?"  
  
"I have decided not to. Ever since Amethyst appeared here everyone has had a happy life again. Everyone has forgotten about the vengeance. My boys are actually happy and are having fun."  
  
"Everyone but me and once we destroy Earth, The Doom Phantom shall arise and be invincible." Quartz turned around to look at Wiseman.  
  
"What do you mean?!?"  
  
"I will do this with or without your help." Wiseman shot a beam of energy at Quartz and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Father!!!" Amethyst ran to her father's side. "Please, don't die, please." She was shocked; she was scared.  
  
"I love you, and tell your mother that as well." After saying his last words Quartz's body went limp.  
  
"Father?" She shook Quartz lightly hoping that he would open his eyes. "Daddy?" She shook him once more but nothing happened, his body was still limp. "You killed my father." Amethyst's eyes burnt with rage, there was actually fire flickering in her eyes. She shot her own energy beam at Wiseman and he tried to block it. "You're going to pay for what you did to my father." Wiseman busted into parts flying into every direction. Amethyst thought he was gone but he wasn't. Wiseman got himself back together once more and shot Amethyst. She was able to block it for a little while.  
  
"You are nothing but a little powerful royal pest. Thanks to you, my plans had been delayed. You're strong but you're not strong enough." Amethyst teleported out of the way and to who-knows-where. She was too weak to do anything so she let the gravitational force take her to where ever it was taking her. She was afraid now; her body trembled in fear.  
  
*~~On Nemesis~~*  
  
"What do you mean father's dead?" Diamond did not know how to react.  
  
"He was killed by an Earthling, my prince."  
  
"Where's Amethyst?" Sapphire asked knowing something was wrong and that Wiseman was not telling the whole truth, but what he most feared was that something had happened to Amethyst.  
  
"After I saw what had happen I banished her from Nemesis since she was half Earthling." Both Diamond and Sapphire stepped back a step and stood there in disbelief.  
  
"I can't be true! You're lying. Where is she now?" asked Sapphire.  
  
"She died up in space."  
  
"No!!! I refuse to believe that." Sapphire disagreed. "She would have come to us first. It just can't be."  
  
"I'm sorry Sapphire, Diamond but it is true. Now Diamond is the heir to the throne of Nemesis. You from now on you are the Prince of Nemesis, Prince Diamond."  
  
*~~Some where on the Milky Way~~*  
  
Three girls, all around the age of twelve, sat in a circle cross- legged.  
  
"Hey Katrina, how are things with that guy?" Katrina blushed.  
  
Katrina has long fiery hair that went down to her shoulder blades; her eyes were a unique orange. Her skin was golden brown color.  
  
"Well? Tell us Kat." Another girl asked. She had long slivery hair that went down to her hips; they were put in two low ponytails one on each side of her head. Her eyes were violet color. The girl's name was Trina.  
  
"Well it's none of your guy's business."  
  
"Katrina! Tell us." The last girl pleaded. Her hair was a dark bluish color; her eyes were the color of the ocean. Her name was Evaline.  
  
"Nope, sorry to disappoint you girls." Katrina jerked her head in the direction of the bushes; she heard something moan. "Who's there?" Katrina waited for an answer, her sisters stayed quiet. There was no answer. Katrina and her sisters slowly walked over to the bushes with their guard up; they were ready for anything to attack.  
  
When they reached the bushes, they saw a girl younger than the, lying there. She was extremely beat up; there were burnt marks on her body.  
  
"Trina quickly! Go get Mom." Trina nodded and ran back to the palace of the Milky Way. Katrina and Evaline bend down to check on her. The girl still had a pulse, and she was breathing. "I wonder who she is."  
  
"Probably a nobody." Katrina shook her head, and took off her cloak to put on top of her.  
  
"She can't be a nobody, Evaline. Nobody is a nobody. Everyone is someone." Evaline rolled her eyes. Trina returned a few minutes later with a fairy-queen-like woman.  
  
"Who's hurt?" Her voice was like an angel.  
  
"We found her a few moments ago; she's badly injured. And for whom she is. I don't know." Katrina said to her mother. Her mother nodded.  
  
"Do you think that you girls can carry her carefully into the palace clinic?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." The three sisters put the girl on the cloak and carried her into the palace clinic, following their mother.  
  
When they got there, they set her on a stretcher and stepped back. Their mother, Queen Melina, sat down on a chair next to the stretcher and took a wet cloth and began to wipe her wounds.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Evaline asked.  
  
"Yes and you should too."  
  
"We should?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Yes, after all, she is the princess that you're supposed to protect."  
  
"What? She's the one, we're supposed to protect?" Queen Melina nodded. "How do you think she got hurt?" Trina nudged Evaline to hush her. "Will you just stop it? I want to know; after all she is out princess."  
  
"You'll find out later, mother's tending her if you hadn't noticed." Trina looked at Queen Melina. "We should probably leave." Queen Melina nodded. "Let's go you guys."  
  
"Trina I have something to tell you, you two go ahead and leave." Katrina and Evaline walked out. "Trina,"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"I'm going to need your help with Princess Amethyst." Trina nodded. "I wand you to care for her until I come back. Understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Where are you going anyways?"  
  
"To Earth."  
  
"Are you taking Katrina with you?"  
  
"Yes, Evaline too. You'll be all right. If you want you can start sewing clothes for her."  
  
"All right." Queen Melina stood up and left. Trina went and took her mother's place.  
  
Days later, Melina came back; she had Queen Julianna with her too.  
  
"Has she woken up?" Melina asked her daughter.  
  
"No ma'am. She's been the same since you left. Her burns are healing though and their not that bad; it won't leave any scars, if properly taken care of that is. She might have cracked a few ribs, but other than that nothing else is wrong. Physically at least. Who knows how much trauma she went through."  
  
"Good job Trina. You can leave now." Trina bowed down to Queen Juilanna, who had been standing there looking at Amethyst, and she left the room.  
  
"How could Quartz do this to her? He told me he'd take good care of her!" Julianna said trying to control her rage.  
  
"Julianna, you don't know all the facts yet. Don't assume anything."  
  
"But look at my precious daughter. She's in pain." Julianna started to sob. "It's my entire fault. I should have never let him banish Amethyst."  
  
"Julianna don't be too hard on yourself. Let's just deal with one thing at a time. What are we going to do with her?" Julianna looked at Amethyst thoughtfully.  
  
"Keep her here."  
  
"What are you suggesting Julianna?"  
  
"I want you to keep her here and take care of here. There's nowhere else that she can go."  
  
"What shall we announce to the universe?"  
  
"She had disappeared." Julianna bushed Amethyst's hair out of her face. "Raise her as one of your own please. She's been through so much, yet she's only 10."  
  
"I will raise her as one of my own. She'll be a princess of the stars." Julianna nodded and wiped her tears. "You're welcomed here anytime."  
  
"I can't be here all the time. The boys' father won't let them come here. It won't be fair to them and I don't want them to disobey him." Julianna paused. "They'll get the same news as everyone else. They'll be told that she had disappeared. Did Katrina tell Tranquility?"  
  
"No, I told her not to mention it."  
  
"Good, my son is really fond of your daughter."  
  
"I know and Katrina is really fond of Tranquility"  
  
"Yeah." Julianna sighed. "I hope she'll be all right. I can't stay and make sure she's all right. She's growing up so fast. Last I saw her she was so small and like a baby."  
  
Amethyst started to stir; as she did she winced in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she bolted straight up. The pain was unbearable and she fell back down. She started to sob, and mumbled things Julianna and Melina could not understand.  
  
"It's all right honey. Quartz won't hurt you anymore." Amethyst shook her head; tears stained her cheeks. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"He tried," Amethyst gasped and said between, sobs, "to kill me."  
  
"Amethyst, you're all right. No one is going to try and kill you anymore. I'll have Terrus get him." Amethyst shook her head again. "Amethyst even though he's your father, he hurt you. He tried to kill you. I know Terrus won't stand by and watch."  
  
"Mommy, you don't understand. Daddy's dead. Wiseman killed him, and then he tried to kill me." Julianna looked at her daughter in shock; someone had killed Quartz, and tried to kill Amethyst. Amethyst started crying all over again. Julianna took a hold of her hand and tightly squeezed it. 


	3. An Invitation

The First True Love  
  
Chapter 3: An Invitation  
  
Written and Rewritten by: Super Monkey (formerly known as Rei-chan)  
  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: Once again, I do NOT own any of the Sailor Moon characters but the characters in the story and the story line are of my creation so please don't use them without my permission.  
  
Author's notes: Hey I'm on a roll! I've rewritten two chapters and it will be three after I finish this one. Well, nothing else to say so, on with the story!  
  
  
  
It had been six years since Amethyst came to live on the Milky Way. Six years! Amethyst was sixteen years old, a young lady. She grew up with Katrina, Trina, and Evaline. They were her closest friends; in fact, they were her only friends. Queen Melina would not let her go anywhere outside of the palace.  
  
Amethyst knew why. She understood.  
  
Her long dark blue hair shimmered, as it swung from side to side as she moved full of grace. Her blue eyes were filled with concentrations like they always were, most the times most of the times at least. Her figure was small and petite but she still stood strong and proud.  
  
She and Evaline were sword fighting, with actual swords. The swords clanked high and they clanked low. They were either taking a step back or a step forward.  
  
Katrina was routing for Amethyst and Trina was routing for Evaline. They were shouting words of encouragement.  
  
They all had grown over the years. Katrina had changed a lot but her personality was still the same, very short tempered. Her red hair was a bit longer than before, not much longer but still a bit longer; like to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes had come to shine more and more over the years.  
  
Trina, how he had definitely grow over the years. Her hair was just about as long as Amethyst's. Her eyes held wisdom in them. She knew more about, almost everything, than the other girls. She was quiet and timid, but when she was around her sisters and Amethyst she was completely different.  
  
Now Evaline was the one that had grown the most. She was able to tolerate Katrina, in a way she was not able to before. Her hair was bluish; it was sort of like Amethyst but somewhat lighter. Her hair length was the same as Amethyst; she always had it in all in a ponytail through. Her eyes were filled with happiness and love. She was like a goddess.  
  
In fact, all of them were like goddesses; they stood out in crowds. They won the hearts of many princes, knights, and lords, with their beauty and personality. They were all kind and caring. They were not goddesses though; they were the princesses of the Stars.  
  
Katrina, however, was not interested in anyone other than Prince Tranquility of Earth. The two were meant for each other, they were a prefect couple. Amethyst knew that, she was happy for Katrina; she was happy for her brother also.  
  
"You go girl!" Katrina shouted, as the battle continued. "C'mon Amethyst. Show her what you're made of. You can't lose. Especially to a person in your court." Amethyst shook her head as she continued to attack and block.  
  
"Eva! Prove to Katrina that she's wrong, you go and beat Amethyst." Evaline grinned as she started to attack. She didn't know that she had made a mistake; she left herself open for an attack. Amethyst saw that and swept her feet from beneath Evaline, making her fall to the ground. The sword clattered on the ground and slid out of reach. Amethyst had won.  
  
"You know you shouldn't leave yourself vulnerable for attack like that." Amethyst helped Evaline up. "Sorry but you lost."  
  
"Yay!" Katrina squealed excitedly. "Amethyst won, again!" Amethyst grinned.  
  
"Well it was all just luck; I tell you. Just plain luck."  
  
"Riiiiggghhhttt." Amethyst said being sarcastic.  
  
"I'll get you next time Amethyst."  
  
"Sure you will; you say that after every time you lose."  
  
"Well this time it's going to be true."  
  
"Ahem," A servant cleared his voice at the doorway to gain the princesses' attention. When the four girls looked at him; he started to speak. "Her Majesty would like to talk to the four majesties."  
  
"What does Mother want?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know Princess Evaline; she just told me to come bring you to her."  
  
"Well then you heard the man. Queen Melina wants to talk with us. Let's go!" The three sisters nodded in agreement, leaving their weapons there in the training room. They left following the butler, chattering the whole way. The duke, when he saw them come, opened the big doors to the throne and announced their arrival.  
  
"Princess Amethyst, Princess Katrina, Princess Trina, and Princess Evaline of the Stars have arrived." The duke announced in a clear and bold tone. The four girls walked casually in; Queen Melina was sitting in the throne. There was a duke that Amethyst has never seen around before standing there holding onto a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Why girls it's such a delight for you to come on short notice, and so quickly in fact."  
  
"Why did you want to see us, Mother?" Evaline asked.  
  
"Well," She used her arm to gesture the duke. "Queen Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom, has invited you four to go to the ball in honor of her son, Prince Athens. Would you like to go girls?"  
  
"Totally!" Evaline exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Trina said in the usual fashion. There was a smile on her face.  
  
"Is Tranquility going to be there?" Katrina said plainly. "If he's not, I don't want to go."  
  
"Of course he is, my dear." Katrina nodded and smiled. Queen Melina then looked at Amethyst, who had been quiet since the announcement of the invitation. "What about you Amethyst?"  
  
Amethyst felt everyone in the room look at her.  
  
"You actually want me to go?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that Princess Amethyst has disappeared from this universe long enough. It is time to make your appearance. That is if you want to. I'm not going to force you if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine if you don't." Amethyst stayed quiet.  
  
"Well are you going to go Amethyst?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Well I might as well do it." Queen Melina smiled. "When is the ball?"  
  
"A few week from now, Your Highness." said the duke that was in the room. "On the next blue moon."  
  
"Really?" Evaline asked. "I never knew that the moon was ever blue."  
  
"Well it is only blue once a year, Evaline." Trina said to her sister. "You're always too occupied to notice it."  
  
"Probably." Evaline remarked.  
  
"Well girls you may be excused, I'll see you again at dinner."  
  
"Yes mom." The four girls did a curtsy and then walked out. The sisters started to talk excitedly; Amethyst stayed quiet. Soon the girls stopped and looked at Amethyst. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I think I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you guys at dinner, all right?"  
  
"All right." Amethyst walked off. When Amethyst was out of sight Katrina started to talk. "Something is definitely wrong with her."  
  
"For once I agree with you Kat." Evaline said. "Do you think it's because of the ball?"  
  
"I don't know you guys. It could be the ball, or it can be something else. Don't bother her with it all right? She just needs some alone time." The three girls nodded and then walked off to the gardens.  
  
Amethyst soaked herself in the tub filled with bubbles. She thought about her life. Her life was a complex one. One filled with tragedy. She laid there in the tub thinking. Why was it time to make an appearance? Then she remembered that Tranquility was going to be there. So that meant that Darien would not be that far behind.  
  
She would meet them again. Amethyst wasn't sure if she actually wanted to meet them again. She was afraid. She was afraid that they didn't want or love her anymore.  
  
Before she knew it, she had been in there for over an hour. She slowly got out, took a towel, and wrapped it around her body. She walked in front of the mirror and opened the cabinet; inside was the locket that Tranquility had given her eleven years ago. She opened the locket; one side was a picture of her mother, Darien, Tranquility, King Terrus and herself. On the other side was her father, Diamond, and Sapphire. She looked at the picture of her and then looked at the mirror. The only thing that was the same was the hair and eyes.  
  
Amethyst sighed and then got dressed. She got on a long skirt that touched the floor. The skirt was just an ordinary skirt but it had two different layers made of the same material. The inside layer was a bit longer than the outside and the color was white, the outer layer was light blue. It was something that she could have fought in; the skirt was able to expand more than she was able to kick. She wore a top that matched it; it was a long sleeve shire and it has a part in front that was all white and the sleeves and the back were light blue.  
  
Amethyst quickly dried her hair and put a butterfly clip on one side to keep her bangs from going in her face. She slipped on the locket and left the room.  
  
She walked around the gardens and sat on the bench next to her favorite flower, the white rose. The petals were delicate, and so, so white; just like snow. Amethyst heard the great clock chime; it was time for dinner. Amethyst stood up and then walked to the Great Hall.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall, the duke announced her, like always, and she sat down in her assigned seat. Katrina, Trina, and Evaline were already in their seats, directly in front of her, she saw a young man, and to his side, there was a King and Queen.  
  
"How are you doing?" whispered Trina.  
  
"I'm all right, thanks for asking." The salad was being passed around. "I didn't know that we were going to have guests."  
  
"No one did, they just appeared."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Some Royal family. I forgot which one; there are way too many royal families in this universe to know them all." Amethyst chuckled. She took a bit of her salad. She looked up and saw that the Prince's gaze was on her. He quickly looked down at his bowl of salad when she did. The King saw what had happened between the two and started a conversation between him and Queen Melina.  
  
"I must compliment you on doing a wonderful job of keeping this kingdom in place, Queen Melina."  
  
"Why thank you, King Mika."  
  
"You also did a wonderful job with raising your daughter and a girl you took in." at the sound of that Amethyst almost choked. Katrina leaned over.  
  
"Are you alight Amethyst?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"That is true." Queen Melina replied.  
  
"Have you found a suitor for Princess Amethyst?" As the words came out of the King's mouth, Amethyst's coughing got worst. She looked at Queen Melina with pleading looks in her eyes. She did not want to marry yet, at least not until she found someone that she loved, and he loved her back.  
  
"I would be choking too." Trina said under her breath so that only Amethyst could hear.  
  
"I have a couple in mine but I think that matter is not important right now because look at her; she is just sixteen and I will not forcer her to marry anyone she does not know or like." A smile shot across Amethyst's face, although she was still coughing. She knew that nothing was going to happen.  
  
"Oh, whom do you have in mind?"  
  
"I have Prince Athens and the Prince of Fanelia in mind. Only those two." There was a frown on Prince Jason's face. "Amethyst, my dear, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Amethyst quietly ate her dinner.  
  
"You chose such fine suitors for Princess Amethyst, but what of your daughters?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Which suitors do you find good for them?"  
  
"For my daughter Katrina, the one and only suitor for her is Prince Tranquility, and for the other two. I don't think I should say." Both Evaline and Trina pouted. They wanted to know what their mother thought.  
  
"So you haven't chosen a suitor for them?"  
  
"Oh no, I've chosen suitors all right but they don't know about it yet, and it's best to keep it a secret." After that, everyone ate his or her dinner in silence.  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks, please review to tell me if it's good or not. Well ja ne! 


	4. The Grand Entrance

The First True Love  
  
Chapter Four: The Grand Entrance  
  
Written and Rewritten by: Super Monkey (formerly known as Rei-chan)  
  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: Here we go again, I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters but the other characters of this story and story line are of my own creation. If you would like to use them, please ask for permission.  
  
Author's Notes: I am SO on a roll! It is my fourth chapter today. Aren't I good? It's like a quarter 'til eleven now though. Probably will not get it done by tomorrow but hey! I'm still writing. Well enough of my babbling I'll just let you read the chapter.  
  
Amethyst and the other girls stood there in a room with four beds. The walls were decorated with drawings of roses, against the white wall. The beds were all neatly done and the sheets were made of silk.  
  
They were at the Moon Kingdom. It was Amethyst's first time out of the Milky Way since she lived there. She and the girls all stared at the room in awe.  
  
"Your Majesties, You can leave your belongings here and I will take you to Queen Serenity." Amethyst dropped her bag on her bed, and followed the duke. The sisters did the same.  
  
Amethyst was wearing a simple ice blue silk dress that touched the floor in front and formed a small train in the back. The dress hugged her body to show her small waistline and all the curves of her body; it fitted like a second set of skin. The straps were only a centimeter wide and it showed off her shoulders. Her silver locket dangled on her neck.  
  
They all were wearing the same dress except each one was a different color. Katrina wore a pale red, Trina wore white, and Evaline wore a light blue that was still darker than the one Amethyst had on.  
  
Soon they got to the throne room and Queen Serenity was sitting in the throne with Queen Julianna sitting next to her.  
  
"Mother?!?" Amethyst was surprised. Her mother looked at her in happiness.  
  
"Amethyst, how have you grown into a beautiful young lady." Her mother stood up and walked down to have a closer look at her daughter. The two embraced in a warm, loving hug until Amethyst pulled away.  
  
"I've missed you mother, I've missed my brothers also."  
  
"Tonight you shall make your grand appearance. In the past six years everyone has thought that you disappeared." Queen Serenity stood up.  
  
"Now you should get comfortable in the palace. Consider this place as your home." They all nodded. "If you want, you may use any of the training rooms in this palace. If someone does not let you though, tell him or her to come and talk to me."  
  
"Thank you Queen Serenity. Thank you for everything." Amethyst and the others bowed down and left the room.  
  
Hours later, the girls were at it again. This time Amethyst was dueling Trina with a long stick.  
  
"Don't let your guard down like Eva the numerous times before." Katrina yawned. She was wondering when Tranquility would show up. She would have been excited to watch Amethyst duel but she could hardly wait for Tranquility to show up.  
  
Amethyst hit Trina's stick out of her hands and had her up to the wall. Trina shook her head.  
  
"There has to be a way to beat you Amethyst."  
  
"Perhaps there is, but you don't know it." Amethyst dropped the stick, "Call it a break?" Everyone nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Prince Athens and his court were walking in the room from the entrance on the other side of the long room. Athens' court consisted on Sir Andrew, Sir Greg, Sir Chad, and Sir Ken.  
  
"Athens, I thought we were the only ones allowed in here. Why are those other people down there?" Sir Andrew asked his Prince.  
  
Sir Andrew was from Venus, his hair was short and dirty blonde. His eyes were a green hazel color. Greg had short brown hair and brown eyes and he was from Mercury. Chad was from Mars; he had long light brown hair that covered his eyes. Moreover, there was Sir Ken. He was from Jupiter. Ken had brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
The Prince was a man of wonders; any girl that had ever looked at him became lost in his blue eyes with hints of violet. His hair was blonde and untamable which made the girls want to run their hands through them.  
  
"I don't know, I guess they're from the ball." Athens walked over towards them, with his court following him. "Excuse me." The four girls turned their head towards Athens. "I don't know if you know this but we're the only ones that are allowed in here."  
  
"Oh really? I didn't see a sign somewhere." A girl with dark blue hair said as she stood up.  
  
"Well it is." said Andrew.  
  
"We didn't see a sign, so we were here first and the room is ours at the moment." Athens stared at the girl. She was amazingly beautiful.  
  
"Are you going to do anything?" Chad nudged Athens in the ribs.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm sorry but if you don't get out of here I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring this to Queen Serenity." The girl stood there unimpressed, "I seriously do mean it."  
  
"Queen Serenity was the one that told us that we could use it. If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself. We're not going to get out even if you tell us to. We'll only get out of here when we're done training." The girl with silvery hair nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"C'mon Amethyst, don't go start trouble. We can find another room to train in."  
  
"Yah Amethyst." Evaline said. "What do you think Katrina?"  
  
"I'm going with Amethyst. I don't care who he is; he can't treat us like that."  
  
"For your information, he here is Prince Athens. Prince of the Moon Kingdom." Ken said.  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"So you don't believe me?"  
  
"Oh no I didn't say that. It's just that I'm not at all impressed. You see us four girls here are the Princesses of the Stars."  
  
"And if you're not impressed by that Amethyst there is Princess of two other worlds."  
  
"Katrina! No one is supposed to know that." Athens leaned against the wall.  
  
"It's true, and it's going to come out sooner or later that you're Princess of Earth too."  
  
"Katrina, I'm not the princess of anything anymore. I'm just Princess of the Stars."  
  
"No you're not. You're still Princess of Earth." Amethyst shook her head. "You are Amethyst."  
  
"Well, well, well having a little trouble deciding if you are or not? Maybe I can help. I can probably tell if you are or not." Katrina turned her head towards the door and smiled. A young man stood there, his hair was jet-black he stood tall.  
  
"Tranquility!" Amethyst kept her back turned from him. Katrina ran over there and hugged him. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"So have I, Katrina." Tranquility hugged her back. "Now who says they don't know if they're a princess of Earth?"  
  
"She's the Princess of Earth."  
  
"What do you mean Katrina? There is no Princess of all Earth."  
  
"There you have it; you're not the Princess."  
  
"Yes there is." Katrina took Tranquility's hand and took him over to Amethyst. "Turn around." Amethyst let out a breath and slowly turned around.  
  
Tranquility stood there, he couldn't believe his eyes. The girl standing there in front of him looked just like his sister, Amethyst. Was she his sister? Tranquility looked down and saw that the locket he gave her was around her neck.  
  
"Amethyst?"  
  
"Yes, big brother?"  
  
"It really is you. You're here; you're alive." Katrina smiled and let go of Tranquility as he took a hold of her and hugged her. "Oh man, I thought you were dead after all these years." He hugged her tightly. "How have you been? Tell me everything!"  
  
"It hasn't been all that bad. How are you and Darien?"  
  
"Well, we've missed you like heck. We've been great. So how long has Katrina been hiding you from me?"  
  
"Oh about six years." Katrina answered. "I wanted to tell you but mom and Queen Julianna wouldn't let me."  
  
"So is she the Princess of Earth?" Ken asked.  
  
"Of course!" Tranquility answered. Amethyst pulled away from Tranquility. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little I-don't-know at the moment. I just need to be alone." Amethyst started to walk away.  
  
"Amethyst wait!"  
  
"No Tranquility, she needs the time." Tranquility nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well can we have our room back now?"  
  
"Yah whatever, we don't need it anymore." Evaline said and left the room with Trina behind her. Katrina and Tranquility walked out hand in hand.  
  
Andrew turned to where Athens was.  
  
"We can train now Athens." Andrew noticed that he wasn't there. "Athens? I wonder were he went." Andrew shrugged and then started to train with the others.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Athens ran up to Amethyst. Amethyst stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to act that way in there."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"I also think that we got off on the wrong foot."  
  
"You could say that." Amethyst and Athens started to walk.  
  
"Well let me introduce myself. I'm Prince Athens of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"And I'm Princess Amethyst of Earth, Nemesis, and the Stars."  
  
"So I've heard. Are you going to be at the ball tonight?" Amethyst nodded. "I bet you'll be the prettiest on there." Amethyst blushed. "You're even more beautiful when you blush."  
  
"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Oh please. What else did you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Uh, never mind. I will see you at the ball tonight. Later!" Athens ran off.  
  
"That was strange." Amethyst continued walked to her room. When she got there, Queen Julianna was sitting there on the bed looking at her dresses. "Mother?"  
  
"Oh you're here Amethyst. Come here and sit by me." Amethyst nodded and sat down next to the bed. "Here Amethyst. King Terrus wanted you to have it." Julianna handed Amethyst a big square velvet box. Amethyst looked at it. "Open it honey." Amethyst slow opened it and started at it in awe.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"It's your tiara."  
  
"My tiara?" Amethyst looked at her.  
  
"Ask him yourself, Amethyst. He is here on the Moon Kingdom. He wants to meet you." Julianna brushed Amethyst's hair. "Have you met your brothers?"  
  
"I only saw Tranquility."  
  
"Well you'll see Darien soon enough. Let's get you ready for the ball."  
  
"Now? It doesn't start until three more hours though."  
  
"Well it takes a while for a girl to get pretty." Amethyst smiled. "Now go take a shower. I have a dress that I think will look good on you to try on after you finish your shower." Amethyst nodded and then walked into the bathroom leaving the tiara on the bed.  
  
Julianna pulled out a long silvery dress, and set it on the bed. Moments later Amethyst showed up with only her undergarments on.  
  
"Is that the dress?" Julianna nodded.  
  
"Let's start getting you ready." Amethyst took the dress and slipped it on. Julianna smiled and zipped the zipper up from the back.  
  
The dress was silver all the way. The top part was like a tube it showed off her shoulders. It came down to a v-shape around her abdominal and started to spread into a skirt. The skirt was fluffy, it created a small train behind her, and it covered her feet.  
  
"Oh mom, it's... wow, it's amazing."  
  
"I thought it'd look good on you and it does. Now let's get you some shoes." Julianna pulled out a pair of open-toe strap high heals. "These should do." She set them on the ground and then went over to the make-up table. "Come here dear. I've always wanted to dress you up." Amethyst smiled and then sat down. "Hmmm.... I know exactly what to do with your hair."  
  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
  
"I'm just going to make it all little ringlets. You will look so adorable." Julianna started to put curlers, which were used to create little ringlets, in her hair. Amethyst sat there patiently. "Turn around dear. I'm going to apply the make-up." Amethyst did as she was told. Julianna sat in a stool in front of her. She applied ice blue eye shadow and lipstick to Amethyst, along with glitter around her cheeks and eyes. "You look marvelous."  
  
"Mother you didn't have to go through all this trouble."  
  
"Nonsense. You are going to your first ball ever. I want you to look special." With that the three sisters entered.  
  
"C'mon girls we got to get ready." The three stopped as they saw Amethyst sitting there. "Amethyst is that you?"  
  
"Of course it is! Who did you think it was?"  
  
"You look amazing, Amethyst."  
  
"Yeah I do, I have my mother to thank for it. You girls better get ready the ball starts in an hour." The girls all nodded and went to get changed. "Thank you mother."  
  
"It's nothing. Here are some gloves that go wonderfully with the dress. Do you have any jewelry? You neck looks bare."  
  
"Um, I only have the locket that Tranquility gave me."  
  
"If that's the only thing you have. I think it's time to give you my gift to you." Amethyst turned her head, and saw King Terrus. "I have something for you Amethyst."  
  
"King Terrus," Amethyst stood up and curtsied.  
  
"Amethyst you don't have to be formal around me." He walked in and came up to her. "You look so pretty."  
  
"Thank you, it's really all mom's doing."  
  
"It sure was. Now I want you to have this." King Terrus pulled out a necklace out of his pocket. It was a silver chain with a pendent on it. The pendent was a light clear blue globe that had a silver dragon claw clenching on top it connecting to the chain.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." King Terrus put the necklace on her.  
  
"It was my pleasure. You're going to be the star of the ball tonight." Amethyst blushed.  
  
"All right you two. Terrus you go get out and get yourself ready I have to finish getting my daughter ready."  
  
"All right." Terrus kissed the back of Amethyst's hand and walked out.  
  
"Well now, let's get those curlers out." Amethyst sat down on the stood and Julianna started to take them out carefully. The ringlets fell down to her back. Each one was distinctive.  
  
Katrina looked at her Princess in awe. Katrina wore a red ballroom dress that had long sleeves, and was puffy. Her hair was half pulled up and put in a bun.  
  
Trina wore a white dress similar to Katrina but it has thin straps that went over her shoulders. Her hair was split into two sections, one on each side; braids came from those sections staring from behind the ear.  
  
Evaline wore a dress like her two sisters, but was dark blue and it was short sleeved. Her hair was put up into a messy bun.  
  
"Well girls are you gals ready?"  
  
"You bet we are! We're ready to pick up some dance moves if you know what I'm talking about." Evaline exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"Not me, the only dance move I want to pick up are Tranquility's." Queen Julianna chuckled.  
  
"Well you all should go, after I put the tiara on Amethyst." Julianna went to the bed and got the box. She placed the tiara on Amethyst. The tiara was made of silver and there were small bits of diamonds on the tips and edges. Each line was as delicate as a rose. The tiara glimmered on her head. It stood out also because of her dark colored hair. "Well then you're all set to go."  
  
"Thank you mother for everything." Julianna smiled as she watched them walk out of the door.  
  
"You look totally amazing, Amethyst." Trina said after they walked out.  
  
"Thank you, and we better hurry we're already late." The girls nodded and then quickly walked to the ballroom. They were being announced as they came through the door.  
  
"Princess Katrina of the Stars." Katrina walked casually in and down the stairs where Prince Athens stood to greet everyone.  
  
"Princess Trina of the Stars." Trina went through the same process.  
  
"Princess Evaline of the Stars." Evaline walked.  
  
"Princess Amethyst of Earth and the Stars." Amethyst took a hold of then end of her dress and then walked down the stairs. She gulped when she saw that everyone's gazes were on her. Athens smiled at her and offered her an arm.  
  
"Welcome Princess Amethyst." She took his arm and went down the rest of the flight of stairs. "I was right you are the prettiest one here." Amethyst blushed. The music then began.  
  
"I'm sure there are more girls in this room that are much prettier than I am."  
  
"Not in my eyes. May I have the first dance with you?" Amethyst nodded, but kept herself from looking at Athens. Athens led her to the middle of the dance floor, took one of her hands in his own, and then put his other arm around her waist. Amethyst felt a shock go through her body when Athens' hand held on to hers. She put her arm on Athens' shoulder. She danced with grace; she twirled when Athens spun here, her dress fluttered freely under her.  
  
"Aren't you planning on dancing with the other girls?" Amethyst asked as she saw the envy looks that she saw on the girls near by.  
  
"I was only planning to dance with the prettiest girl here." The music stopped and then started again.  
  
"Ahem, may I have this dance with the princess?" A young man asked as he tapped Athens on the shoulder. He had jet-black hair, and ocean blue eyes. Athens smiled.  
  
"Sure thing Dare, only on one condition though."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Don't take her from me."  
  
"Oh I will," Darien winked at me, and took my hand. Athens stood near by. "Amethyst, I've missed you so bad you know that?"  
  
"That's what Tranquility told me today."  
  
"Where were you all these years, when you disappeared?"  
  
"I was at the Milky Way. If you didn't know I'm the princess there."  
  
"Ah... So how is your father?" Amethyst flinched.  
  
"He died, six years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Amethyst." Darien hugged her. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."  
  
"It's all right Dare. So have you found someone yet?"  
  
"Yah, she's that girl that bumped into you eleven years ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She's quite a girl."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I haven't found anyone yet." Amethyst shook her head. After the song Darien left and Athens was no where to be found, and she was being asked to dance with by dozens if not hundreds of guys. She couldn't find anyone familiar to her.  
  
Amethyst finally escaped and went out to the empty balcony where there was no one. She sat down on the bench and looked up in the sky. Earth shone, and the trillions of stars glittered.  
  
Amethyst thought and wondered about her lift so far and her future. Would she find a guy that was just right for her? It was possible. It was getting cold. Amethyst felt a tuxedo jacket on her. She turned around and noticed Athens.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here in the cold like that; you could get a cold." Athens said.  
  
"Why aren't you in there dancing with the other girls?"  
  
"Like I said, Amethyst, I only planned to dance with the prettiest girl that is here. The other girls I danced with somehow tricked me into dancing with them. It's almost midnight."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you Princess Amethyst want to dance with me again?" Athens stood up and held out his hand in front of Amethyst. She smiled and stood up taking the jacket off and then took his hand. The two danced, Amethyst had her head on Athens' shoulder. They only did steps.  
  
"Amethyst?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you um... free?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who are you planning to marry?"  
  
"Prince Van," Amethyst paused, and Athens frowned. "Or you." Amethyst felt the joy Athens felt. Athens stopped and she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just think that it's time for the princess to go to sleep. You're getting sleepy."  
  
"I'm not sleepy. I don't want to go anywhere."  
  
"Amethyst I'll see you tomorrow." Amethyst sighed in defeat. Athens picked up his jacket and put it around her once more. He led her down the stairs of the balcony and then led her to her chambers. Athens stopped when they were there. The ball was still going on, the halls were deserted.  
  
Amethyst pushed opened the heavy doors and then Athens kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. Amethyst did the same and stayed there at the door until Athens disappeared from her sight.  
  
Amethyst got out of her dress, wiped all the make-up off, and then went to bed, dreaming of Athens.  
  
Athens walked to his chambers and then took off his pants, revealing his boxers and took off his shirt and crawled under his sheets. Everything in him felt good; he wanted to see Amethyst again. His heart raced as he thought about Amethyst. The more he thought about her, the faster his heart went. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about how Amethyst was his bride.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for now. I'm guessing no one really likes this story considering the fact that I've only gotten one review for three chapters, well if you like it review so I know and I'll continue. ja ne! 


	5. The Destruction of the Moon Kingdom

The First True Love  
  
Chapter 5: The destruction of the Moon Kingdom  
  
Written and Rewritten by: Super Monkey (formerly known as Rei-chan)  
  
E-mail: crayola_the_crayon@hotmail.com  
  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: Must I continue on saying this? *sighs* I do NOT own any of the Sailor Moon characters. The characters in my story and my story line are of my creation. So please do not copy it, and claim it as your own I have spent a lot of time writing these. I'm hardly doing my homework, because I'm writing. SO, PLEASE don't claim this as your own work.  
  
Author's notes: Way to go ME! I've gotten five chapters done in three days. Hooray! I might even finish this story, and work on the sequel after I rewrite the rest of my stories. Yeah! The original scouts aren't in the story yet but don't worry! They'll be in the sequel, I promise you that. Well I guess you want to read the story so... here ya go! Chapter Five!  
  
  
  
Prince Athens slowly opened his eyes to find that his royal court sitting there looking down at him.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Athens asked sleepily. His eyes barely opened.  
  
"Nothing really, we just wanted to witness this moment in history, or shall I say moments." Greg said, answering Athens' question.  
  
"What do you mean?" Athens sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What Greg means is that, one you're in love for the first time ever. Moreover, the two of you have over slept. Not just oversleeping for a couple of hours. You've overslept for many hours. It's past noon."  
  
"What? It's past noon?"  
  
"Yah, it's almost one." Athens bolted out of bed, ran to the bathroom dress, and freshened up. "What's the hurry?"  
  
"I've never slept in my whole entire life!"  
  
"Well then, why'd you sleep in? Was it because you had such a good time dreaming about Princess Amethyst?" Athens didn't say anything.  
  
"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"  
  
"Well we tried, you told us to leave you alone or else you'd have us beheaded." Andrew answered plainly.  
  
"And you took that seriously?"  
  
"You told us you weren't joking and that you seriously would do that if we didn't let you continue on with your slumber." Athens hopped to get his shoes on and then left the room. "Did he tell us where he was going?"  
  
"No, I bet you I know where he's going though."  
  
"I bet you that you're right."  
  
"I bet you that Andrew's right that you're right."  
  
"I bet you that Ken's right that Andrew's right that you're right." The three guys burst into laughter.  
  
"So how was last night for you guys?"  
  
"It went pretty well, I was bored a few times. You did not see the crowd of girls around me," said Chad. The three guys sweat dropped.  
  
"You call five girls standing around you a crowd?"  
  
"Well yah!" The three guys shook their heads.  
  
"I wasn't at the ball," said Greg. "I was um..."  
  
"Reading a book. Most likely." Andrew completed Greg's sentence.  
  
"Yah," Greg blushed. "So how was it for you Ken?"  
  
"Well believe it or not, I think I found someone." Andrew, Chad and Greg all stared at Ken. "Her name is Trina, Princess of the Stars."  
  
"You're serious?" Ken nodded. "Ken actually found someone." Then all eyes were on Andrew.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't there at the ball,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I wasn't at the ball, that's exactly were I was."  
  
"Andrew, you're going to tell us."  
  
"Oh fine," Andrew sighed. "I was with Evaline, I'm assuming that you all know who she is." They all nodded, and continued to stare at Andrew. "Whatever else you guys want to know, I'm not going to tell. You're just going to have to find out." Andrew said and then left.  
  
"C'mon Amethyst! Wake up!" Katrina yelled. Amethyst just took her pillow and covered her head. "It's almost noon for god sakes. Wake up!" Katrina looked on the sundial. "Make that past noon. Wake up!"  
  
"Let me sleep for another hour. I'm so tired."  
  
"What time are you planning to wake up? Sometime after dust?"  
  
"Exactly! So let me sleep."  
  
"Amethyst get up, you're going to miss the whole day." Trina pulled the blanket off Amethyst and dropped it on the ground. "Now you have to get up."  
  
"No I don't, and if you keep on bugging me. I'm going to give you a black eye when I do wake up." Amethyst curled into a ball.  
  
"I'm begging you Amethyst; wake up."  
  
"You two are pathetic, and frankly I'm not surprised that she's sleeping in. She always sleeps in, but what surprises me most is that she was the first one to be in bed and is the last one out." Evaline had a pitcher of icy cold water. "Now Amethyst get up."  
  
"I'll give you a black eye too if you don't shut up."  
  
"All right then, you're asking for it." Evaline dumped the pitcher of water on Amethyst. She quickly got out of bed and started to walk sleepily to the bathroom. "See? That did it, unlike your begging, pleading, etc."  
  
"Well," Katrina stood up; "I'm going to go over to Tranquility now. I'll see guys later."  
  
"All right then." said Evaline.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I'm going to go see your brother now, Amethyst." Katrina heard something that sounded like 'have a good time.' Katrina then walked out of the room. As she did she saw Prince Athens. "Prince Athens, it's nice to see you. I assume you slept in."  
  
"Yeah, it's really embarrassing really."  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. Amethyst is still half-asleep. You're welcomed to come in there and wait for her but be forewarned, it looks like a tornado hit it, and Amethyst might come out not fully dressed. She does that a lot, especially when she's not fully awake."  
  
"I'll just stay out here for a few moments."  
  
"If you wish," Trina and Evaline then walked out.  
  
"Hey Prince Athens." exclaimed Evaline.  
  
"Is Amethyst---" Athens was interrupted.  
  
"Dressed? Yeah." Evaline said and then walked off with Trina. Katrina walked off in the opposite direction. Athens slowly walked in, Amethyst was wearing the same outfit that he had once wore on the Milky Way but this time instead of it being light blue it was white. Amethyst's hair was sticking to her face from the water. She looked up and saw Athens.  
  
"Athens! I didn't know that you were here." All signs of sleepiness disappeared from both Amethyst and Athens.  
  
"I just got here. I here that you just got up."  
  
"I was going to sleep in some more, but they had to drench me with water." Athens let out a small chuckle. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping that I could persuade you into letting me kidnap you and take you to the meadows for a picnic."  
  
"Sounds fun, but what's in it for me?" Amethyst smiled.  
  
"You get lunch."  
  
"Hmmmm that really does sound like a good deal but...." Athens didn't wait for her to respond to pick her up over his should and then carried her to the horse stables with the picnic basket. "Athens! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kidnapping you. Now be quiet before I have to hush you." Athens put Amethyst on his white horse, and strapped the basket on the saddle.  
  
"How are you going to hush me?"  
  
"By kissing you." Amethyst sat there with Athens' arms around her waist holding on to the reins. She didn't know what to say. The ride was in silence. Athens rode to a place of ruins. Athens got off the horse when they got there and then helped her down.  
  
"Where is this place?" Athens pulled Amethyst into a kiss, Amethyst was taken by surprise and then let Athens explore her mouth with his tongue. Athens pulled away minutes after.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to hush you." Amethyst smiled. "Now you may talk since no one is going to hear you."  
  
"As I was saying, where are we?"  
  
"The old castle of Artica," Athens set down the blanket and took out the food. Amethyst sat down. "Long ago, this place was a region of ice and snow."  
  
"So what happened to it?"  
  
"No one really knows, but legends has it that when the Stone of Artica is restored. This place will be the place it once was."  
  
"Ice and snow sound so pretty."  
  
"Have you ever seen it?"  
  
"Yeah." Athens handed Amethyst a sandwich. "Do you like it?" Athens nodded as he took a bit into his sandwich. "I know a place where you can see ice and snow, well snow mainly."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On Earth, you see it at the North and South Pole. You also see it during winter." Amethyst and Athens ate and talked for hours, literally.  
  
Amethyst was leaning against Athens' chest, while Athens was leaning against the old stone wall. He was playing with her hair.  
  
"Athens?"  
  
"Yes Amethyst?"  
  
"We should probably be getting back now. It's getting dark." Athens sighed.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"I don't know, do we?"  
  
"Well let's see, if we didn't go back; they would be extremely worried about is and probably will send a search party looking for us. We would get in trouble. But if we stay, I get to hold you all night long and you get to be with me longer."  
  
"Tough choice."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"We can just stay here for a little while longer and then go back." Athens nodded. "You do know that I'm the daughter of King Quartz right?"  
  
"Yeah, Dare told me. It doesn't matter who your parents are and if they were bad or good. Nothing matters to me, the only thing that matters to me is if you love me or not."  
  
"Well I loved you since the moment you met me yesterday."  
  
"I didn't, I didn't even fall in love with you afterwards either" Amethyst sat straight up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I fell in love with you since eleven years ago when we first met in the gardens." Amethyst smiled. "I've loved you ever since."  
  
"Now I actually believe in love at first sight. Come on let's go back." Amethyst got up and pulled Athens up.  
  
"All right, all right. I'm going." Athens put away the blanket and basket and then helped Amethyst on his horse.  
  
They two rode back to the Moon Kingdom and were shocked at what they saw. Guards were running around, all men were in armor. Andrew stopped in front of them.  
  
"Prince Athens, go inside."  
  
"What's wrong Andrew?"  
  
"The Moon Kingdom is about ready to be attacked. Take Princess Amethyst with you, Beryl's after her too."  
  
"Me? For what reason?"  
  
"I don't know, but she's been attacking almost every planet now. Go now Prince Athens." Athens nodded and rode his horse put to the palace entrance and then took Amethyst's hand and ran in.  
  
"Athens let go of me." Amethyst pulled her hand out of his grip. "We can't just run and hide. You have to defend your kingdom, and if Beryl wants me, she is going to have to try to get me. I can fight Athens. I'm not defenseless. I think I know why she's after me."  
  
"Amethyst, I can't live without you, not now since I have you. Nothing can happen to you."  
  
"Athens! We're talking about the end of your kingdom and perhaps the end of this universe, as we know it. You can't just run away, with me hoping that nothing will happen.  
  
"I know how it is to lose someone, if we hide. Your mother, sister, and friends are all at risk. Stop being so self-fish. We've got to fight this battle."  
  
"So what are you suggesting we do?"  
  
"We're going to fight, and if Beryl actually wants me. She's going to have to battle me first." Athens felt moved by her words.  
  
"All right, but before we go. I want to tell you: I love you."  
  
"I know you do." With that, Amethyst ran up the flight of stairs to the highest balcony. Athens ran outside to help with the battle.  
  
"Serena!" Darien said as he was losing grip of Serena's hand.  
  
"Darien!" A blast of energy hit the two killing them. The two then yelled in pain before dying.  
  
"No Serena!" Queen Serenity looked up in the sky and saw her daughter.  
  
Meanwhile, Athens and his court were dueling the four generals from the Negaverse; they used to be the royal guards of Earth. The swords made sparks as they hit each other. Athens heard his mother, he glanced over to where she was and saw Serena.  
  
"Serena! Hang in there!" Athens knew it; he was too late. He couldn't protect his little sister. He battled with more anger than he had ever done.  
  
"Beryl!" Amethyst yelled as she stood there on the balcony. "If you want me come here and get me!" She stood there and waited for Beryl to come. Most of the palace was destroyed. Amethyst used the powers of Nemesis and floated upwards in the air. Amethyst threw an energy ball at Beryl.  
  
"Who did that!" Beryl turned around to see Amethyst. "Well, if it isn't Princess Amethyst of Nemesis. It is an honor to meet you."  
  
"Don't flatter me. Now what do you want with me?" Beryl came within short distances of Amethyst.  
  
"I want to offer you a chance to serve the Negaverse, and me."  
  
"In your dreams Beryl, I will never serve you. If you want me you're going to have to battle me to get me." Amethyst glared at Beryl, in the corner of her eye she saw Athens battling.  
  
"Then that shall be it. Kaio!" A man, dressed in a black ninja outfit with a mask covering his head, appeared holding his sword.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness?"  
  
"I want you to bring Princess Amethyst to me." Kaio nodded and then turned to Amethyst. "Have fun Princess." Beryl then went back to her previous state.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Amethyst charged a white energy ball and shot it at Kaio, who took his sword and split the energy ball leaving him, unharmed. Amethyst teleported down to the ground, picked up a sword from a fallen solider, and went back up in the air.  
  
Kaio grinned, someone who was a worthy opponent. He swung his sword to her side, which she blocked, and thrusted back at him. The swords clattered, and sparked. They both flew back a few times, and then started to attack again. He enjoyed the fight; it was much more challenging than his regular tasks.  
  
The Moon Kingdom was being obliterated around them. The walls were being demolished; blood stained the ground, bodies everywhere. Only few people were standing, some on the side of good, and some on the side of evil. Athens fought with anger and hatred.  
  
He saw the battle that was going on in the air; Amethyst was right. She was not defenseless, but he still wanted to help her. There was no way to help her though; he couldn't levitate like her.  
  
"Where's Amethyst?" Katrina asked as she and Tranquility fought next to Athens.  
  
"She's up there," Katrina looked up, "Is she going to win?"  
  
"I don't know Athens, she's won the fights between my sisters and me but other than that she has never battled anyone else. I have never actually seen her fight like this before." Katrina stabbed a youma and then it turned to dust. "She might not win Athens; everyone on the Moon Kingdom is losing. The youmas are too much for us to handle. The Sailor Senshi are all down. Few people are still standing. I can give you the whole list in less than a minute."  
  
"So are you saying that she's going to lose?"  
  
"No, I'm saying we're all going to lose. Only you, Tranquility, your court, my sisters and me are still alive and fighting. Look around there is way too many youmas for us to handle. We can fight until the end but we'll lose if a miracle doesn't happen."  
  
"She's right Athens. We're not going to win; they'll probably take Amethyst with them, brainwash her, and make her apart of the Negaverse. There's nothing we can do about it." Queen Serenity then walked up to the three.  
  
"Perhaps there is a way I can end this battle."  
  
"What are you saying Mother?" Athens went up to her.  
  
"If I use the silver crystal, I can end this battle, and keep the peace between the planets. I can only send Beryl and her minions back to the Negaverse. If I destroy them I'd destroy Serena and them too."  
  
"What are you going to do to them then, Serena and the others I mean?"  
  
"I'm going to send them to a future on Earth."  
  
An energy ball hit Amethyst. She flew back and hit the wall where Athens and them were by. She closed her eyes to endure the pain. Blood escaped through her lips. She slowly got up.  
  
"Amethyst!" She heard Katrina shout. Amethyst slowly limped. Kaio landed on the ground.  
  
"Are you ready to give up Princess?"  
  
"Never!" Amethyst shouted as she opened her eyes. Athens stood in front of her. "Athens what are you doing?"  
  
"You're not going to get her unless you go through me."  
  
"Athens stay out of this. It's not your fight." Amethyst then stood in front of Athens. "On with the battle." Amethyst then rocketed up in the sky with Kaio following close behind. The two started to fight again.  
  
"Kaio! You're taking too long; you know how Beryl gets impatient." Zoicite appeared behind Amethyst and then took a handkerchief and covered Amethyst's mouth and nose with it. Amethyst struggled to get free but it wasn't any use. The vapor on the handkerchief made her fall unconscious. Amethyst's body went limp and she dropped the sword.  
  
"Amethyst!" The three sisters, Athens and Tranquility all yelled as they saw that happen. Zoicite snickered and then disappeared with Amethyst, Kaio then left also.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" They all turned their heads towards Queen Serenity as she called for the power of the crystal.  
  
"What? No you can't do this. You will not get rid of me that easily. I still have more pawns to my game. Ahhh!" Beryl and her army disappeared and Queen Serenity collapsed. Athens ran up to her.  
  
"Mother are you all right?" Everyone on the Moon Kingdom was enclosed in a bubble and started to float towards Earth.  
  
"Yes. You all must go to Earth, Serena and her court will need all the help they can get if the Negaverse ever breaks free again." They all nodded.  
  
"I will send everything that you will need to fight the Negaverse with you." Everyone standing there was engulfed by a bubble and fell unconscious. Time capsules went around Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Good-bye my family and friends." A tear fell rolled down her cheek and her body went limp.  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks, sorry there wasn't much of the Sailor Moon characters, but I promise I will have them in the sequel, that is if i get enough motivation to write the sequel. Well please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
